


Champs

by Allyouneedisaokaga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: -Nebuya Eikichi/Mibuchi Reo, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Retail, Eventual Smut, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other Additional Characters Tags To Be Added, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyouneedisaokaga/pseuds/Allyouneedisaokaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami loved his job at the sports store, until Aomine came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champs

**Author's Note:**

> I EDITED THIS A BIT!!! I decided not to have this take place in Seattle because I wanted more KnB characters to be in here and I try to get too technical and become a perfectionist which makes me lose motivation soooo it's just a random mall probably in Japan. I also added Nebuya because he's beautiful and I love him! 
> 
> Heads up too, this will probably not only take place inside Champs....it'll be more College AU kinda with a hint of retail.  
> My apologies to those who thought this would mainly take place at the mall....I did too! 
> 
> Maybe when I actually finish this I'll do drabbles for it or something. Whenever that is :/

Kagami loved his job at Champs Sports; great discount on brand name apparel and shoes, awesome coworkers and he can be as big of a basketball idiot as he wanted since everyone else that worked there were just as into sports as he was, some having played or are still actively participating in some form of sport.

There were a couple cons to working here though; one being retail; it fucking sucks. Customers treating you like you’re below them in society, snapping their fingers or whistling at you like your some type of animal can really get to you.

Second was in the form of one dark skinned, blue haired, arrogant asshole, Aomine Daiki. This prick just started a couple weeks ago and acts like he can do this job better than he can, when he’s been here for years! He’s loud mouthed, uncouth and just a fucking jerk. And the worst part is that everybody else likes him! They think he’s funny and he’s even heard some of his female coworkers talk about how hot he is! Why can’t they see the evil that’s hidden behind that disgusting smirk and those shifty eyes!?

Kagami was thinking about all of this while folding a stack of Nike shirts and getting into a nice rhythm of folding then censoring said shirts, occasionally pricking his fingers, when the devil himself walked in, wearing the standard navy blue dry fit shirt, gray cargo shorts and name tag stating his name’s Daiki around his neck. Along with some Jordan’s in that sweet Bel-Air color way.

Same disgusting smirk in place though, somehow becoming even more disgusting when cobalt blue eyes locked onto his own crimson ones.

“What the fuck are you looking at!?”

“Oh? Is that anyway to talk to someone Tiger?” Another reason he despised this idiot, that stupid ass nickname he gave him. Everything this guy does is loathsome.

“Tsk, I thought I told you to quit with that stupid nickname AHOmine!”

“WHA-!? YOU WANNA GO BAKAGAMI!!”

“HUH!? YOU’RE THE ONE THAT STARTED TH-”  
Kagami was promptly cut off on his soon to be rant by their Manager Nebuya. The dude was frightening when he wasn’t yelling, being a 6’8”, stone faced and burly ex basketball player. But get him heated and he’s beyond terrifying.

“DAMMIT!! DAIKI, TAIGA, QUIT YOUR FIGHTING! I CAN HEAR YOU ALL THE WAY IN MY OFFICE! Jesus, it’s like I’m takin’ care of children when you’re both in college! Daiki!-”

“Y-Yeah?” That blue haired bastard isn’t so tough now is he!? Kagami couldn’t help but snigger to himself witnessing Daiki going from this arrogant piece of shit he usually acted like to a stuttering ball of nerves when faced with their manager.

“Hurry your ass and clock in. And stop flirting with each other.” 

Aomine couldn’t help but thank God for the beautiful chocolate skin he had been graced with, you couldn’t tell how flustered that last bit actually made him.

Taiga on the other hand, was a blushing mess. Mouth agape, eyes wide and trying his damndest to form a sentence. ‘FLIRTING!? Him? With that damn Aho? NO!’

“F-FLIRTING!? I….WE….T-THAT’S NOT….WHA-”

“Taiga,” Again Nebuya cuts him off “Go take your lunch and calm down.”

Kagami could do nothing but nod at his manager, leaving Nebuya to finish the rest of the Nike shirts as he started making his way towards the back of the store to the employee’s entrance so he could clock out for his lunch, Daiki right behind him to get himself checked in, both making their way back in an awkward silence.

After checking out for his break, Kagami decides to head to the second of three floors of the mall to get 2 large BBQ and Cheddar Steak subs from Charley’s Grilled Subs and picks a spot in the food court to eat in relative peace before he heads back to deal with that ass for the remainder of his shift, which was only around an hour and a half, but working with that jerk made it feel like so much longer.

“Dai, chill with all that heat you’re throwing at Taiga, yeah?” Cerulean eyes bore into a pair of navy.  
While the red head was out at lunch Nebuya opted to talk to Daiki about the way he’s been acting towards Kagami. It was obvious Daiki had a thing for the fiery red head, but Taiga was dense.

Progressing on folding and censoring shirts he continues to talk to Aomine “I’m not telling you to stop messing around with him, just, ya know…..chill a bit. You guy’s would probably get a long perfectly too. Both of you play basketball, both of you eat unhealthy amounts of food and both of you love J’s.”

‘He plays basketball and loves J’s?’

Daiki didn’t really know much about the red head. Though he’s only worked here for a couple weeks, he also mainly worked with Taiga since their schedules were so similar. He did know he was from Japan and that he had a big appetite however.

And it wasn’t that he didn’t like the red head, it was the complete opposite actually, he liked Kagami, a lot. You could say the way Aomine treats Kagami is on par with an elementary school brat showing their attraction to a crush. Teasing them to tears then wondering why they don’t want to hang out with you.  
He was pretty cool and could sometimes be funny.

‘Plus he’s fucking hot’

There was that too. Kagami had this rugged look to him which was tantalizing to the bluenette. It makes him want to do so many dirty things to him.

“Talk and get to know him or some shit. I can’t have Taiga putting any more holes in my walls. The District Manager is coming for our audit in a week and she’s going to tear my ass apart when she sees those damn holes.”

Aomine just chuckled as he left to go assist an elderly man currently holding 3 different types of running shoes. He had a feeling he was going to have his work cut out for him with this time.

Kagami had come back and it was exceptionally busy with customers bustling about, checking out shoes or looking to try on overpriced brand name clothing. While the few employees they had working were rushing with getting shoes, opening fitting room doors and ringing out their customers. And surprisingly enough Aomine actually left him alone.  
I mean, he still interacted with him; he just wasn’t being a pest; no knocking shit out of his hands, no snarky comments about how he thinks he can sell better than him, he was actually pleasant underneath all that ass he tended to act like. He even cracked jokes about some soccer mom he was helping who was being a complete bitch until she talked to Nebuya.

But, then again, no one changes in the span of an hour. Maybe he felt embarrassed after the comment Nebuya had made-

‘That can’t be it since he was making conversation and cracking jokes’

Either way, no one changes that quickly, he’ll be up doing the same shit he’s been doing the next moment they work together.  
As Kagami rang up his last customer, bidding them a good evening, did he glance at the time on the register, stating that it was 5:30 pm.  
He went 30 minutes past his shift amidst all the traffic. But that’s more money in his pocket, even if it was only like 4 dollars. Money is money!  
The red head went to look for Nebuya, he found him at the bench putting shoes back in their boxes. 

“Hey, I need you to clock me out. I went 30 minutes over.”

Looking up from his task he responded “Always using up my extra hours eh, Taiga?”

Finishing putting everything back in it’s correct spot, he tells Daiki to start recovering the store before he heads back with Taiga.  
Sitting at his desk while he types in his passcodes he let’s the red head know he talked to Daiki about his behavior. 

“Taiga, I talked to Daiki and told him he needed to chill. So just hopefully expect some changes with him…and give him a chance, he’s really not all that bad.” Nebuya said after punching the red head out for the day.

Well that answered his earlier question. Aomine was attempting to change his attitude towards him. And if he’s anything like he was today, it could make for a really nice work environment for everyone, not just himself. He could stop eating in the food court too! It can get pretty lonely eating all on your own.

“Sweet, thanks man. I’ll do my best, I can’t make any promises though.”

He really was glad that he talked to that Aho for him, but now he’s worried that he’s going to think that he bitched to their manager when Nebuya noticed and said something on his own accord.

“Yeah, no problem Taiga. Anyways get outta here and go do your homework, or whatever it is you college punks do.”

“I have to do homework and stop acting like you’re so old, you’re only a year older than me. But I do really got to get going, I’ll see you in a couple days.”

Kagami grabs his backpack (he had to work right after his morning class) and made his way to the entrance to get his bag checked and head out. Looking around he saw that Aomine was the only one not busy helping a customer but fixing the folds on the tables towards the front.

“Hey Aho, come check my bag so I can get outta here already.”

Looking up from his project Aomine smirked, “Anything you say princess.”

“OI! WHO YOU CALLI-”

“I heard you play basketball, so let’s play”

Taiga was about to bitch something fierce about getting cut off, until Aomine said what he said. He knew he played on his own college team and was a starting player. So this could be a challenge, which excited him.

“Unless you’re too scared you’re going to get your ass handed to you that is.”

“I’M NOT SCARED! YOU’RE THE ONE THAT’LL BE SCARED, CUZ I’LL BEAT YOUR ASS SO HARD INTO THE ASPHALT!!”

“So you’re a rough one are we, Tiger?” Daiki said, voice dropping down to a deep silky timbre and sultry smirk in place, “Goin’ to pound my ass so hard into the asphalt?”

Kagami sputtered “THAT’S NOT WHAT I SAID AND YOU KNOW IT, EROMINE!”

The blue haired male chuckled as he sifted through Taiga’s backpack, making sure he checked every pocket and making quips about how messy the state of his bag was.

“Stupid bastard, just give me your number. Then I can show how much you need to work on to be as great as me.” Kagami teased, handing his phone to Aomine.

“Who’s the stupid bastard!? I’ll give you my number just to show YOU how much YOU need to work on before you even IMGAINE “beating my ass.”

“We’ll see now won’t we?” Kagami laughed, adding Daiki’s number in his phone under “Taiga’s Bitch,” Internally laughing, schooling his face so as to not give away his rascality.

“Yes we will, we’ll see just how wrong you are, Bakagami.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this not being a new chapter!! IT'S BEEN A YEAR ALMOST!!!! 
> 
> Now that I feel better about this fic and gaining more motivation I'll try working on the new chapter soon!!
> 
> Til' Next Time


End file.
